Densetsu Monogatari No Eiyuu
by Isekai-Kun
Summary: 50 Tahun yang lalu diceritakan bahwa Raja Iblis Posisi pertama telah di kalahkan oleh sekelompok orang yang tergabung dalam satu tim namun cerita tersebut simpang siur kebenarannya. Kini 50 tahun setelah cerita tersebut dunia mulai stabil namun tak ada yang sadar bahwa bahaya kembali mendekat. Happy Reading and Be Respect.


**_Disclaimer : Masashi dan Ichiei_**

**_Rate : T _**

**_Warning: Typo(s), AU, Alur sedikit susah untuk dimengerti, pengembangan karakter yang sulit, dll_**

**_Pair : ?_**

**_~Chapter 1 : Terbukanya Segel secara tiba-tiba~_**

.

.

.

Kerajaan Gremory merupakan salah satu dari tiga kerajaan yang keberadaan-nya sangatlah diakui bahkan disegani, bagaimana lagi kalau bukan karena kekuatan para prajurit nya yang terkenal kuat karena tidak sedikit dari mereka yang merupakan petuatalang berlevel 3 Titik¹ keatas dan dari mereka semua terdapat seseorang berlevel 6 Titik yang merupakan level tertinggi bagi seorang petualang, dan orang itu adalah Ketua dari para prajurit di Kerajaan Gremory dan sekaligus anak sulung dari Raja Gremory dia bernama 'Sirzech Gremory'.

Kekuatan Ketua prajurit itu tak diragukan lagi oleh siapapun, bahkan ia sempat diklaim memiliki kekuatan yang setara dengan '5 Legenda Pahlawan.' yang masih dianggap mitos oleh banyak orang namun sebagian percaya bahwa mereka benar-benar ada.

Kembali ke kerajaan Gremory saat ini kerajaan tersebut tengah mengadakan acara pasar terbuka dimana orang-orang dari luar diperbolehkan masuk untuk menjual barang-barang ataupun item yang mereka jual. Namun tetap saja dengan pengawasan yang ketat oleh kerajaan.

"Bagaimana Sirzech apakah acaranya berjalan dengan baik?" Tanya seseorang yang berada diatas singgasana yang merupakan ayah dari Sirzech sekaligus Raja dari kerajaan Gremory 'Zeoticus Gremory'

"Ha'i Zeo-sama semuanya aman terkendali walaupun ada beberapa masalah-masalah kecil namun semuanya telah diselesaikan dengan baik." Jawab Sirzech yang kini sedang terduduk bertitah.

"Hm... Saranmu untuk mengadakan acara ini ternyata benar-benar bermanfaat, keuangan kerajaan kita sekarang lumayan meningkat ditambah lagi orang-orang mungkin akan berpikir bahwa kerajaan Gremory adalah kerajaan yang terbuka." Ujar Zeo.

"Ha'i terima kasih Zeo-sama."

Alis sang raja sedikit naik sebab merasa risih. Orang yang berada di depannya kini adalah anak sulungnya namun cara berbicaranya sangatlah formal, memang benar walaupun itu orang itu adalah keluarga dari sang raja namun tetap saja diharuskan memanggil dengan sapaan yang terhormat. Namun ayolah disini hanya ada mereka berdua dan dia sudah mengatakan hal itu berkali-kali pada Sirzech.

"Sebenarnya setiap ucapanmu tadi memuaskan namun setidaknya bisakah kau panggil aku dengan sebutan Tou-san? Terkadang aku merasa risih kau memanggilku seperti tadi, bukannya sudah kubilang untuk memanggilku seperti biasa saat kita berdua saja?." Ujar Zeo.

Diam tak bergeming dari posisinya Zeo tak menyadari bahwa Sirzech kini sedikit tertawa kecil mendengar hal tersebut.

"Baik Tou-san." Zeoticus menaikkan alisnya namun kemudian keduanya tertawa kecil berbarengan sembari melanjutkan perbincangan mereka.

.

.

.

Sedikit menjauh dari Kerajaan Gremory 5 Km di arah barat terdapat seorang pemuda yang tengah membawa sebuah Gerobak Kuda'² dengan membawa beberapa barang yang rencananya akan dia jual di kerajaan yang kini sedang ditujunya.

"Hah... Untung saja beberapa hari yang lalu aku menemukan beberapa tanaman Ambrosia di hutan Utra, dan berkat itu aku bisa membuat beberapa potion kemarin." Ucapnya sembari tetap mengendalikan laju kudanya yang terlihat sedikit aneh ketika sudah mendekati pintu luar hutan.

Dan beberapa saat itu juga terdapat sekitar 5 orang yang keluar dari semak belukar dan menghadang jalannya.

Dia menyipitkan matanya. "Apa yang kalian lakukan... Menyingkirlah kalian menghalangi kuda-ku untuk berjalan." Ucapnya.

Kelima orang tersebut hanya tertawa berbarengan. "Sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini dan tinggalkan Kuda-mu ini jika tidak..."

'Sringg...'

Mereka mengeluarkan pedang dan mengarahkannya kearah-nya sembari memasang senyum remeh.

'Cih... Ini sudah yang ke dua kalinya hari ini, aku mulai bosan akan hal ini' Ucapnya dalam hati.

"Baiklah aku mengerti." Dirinya pun turun dari gerobaknya sedangkan orang-orang didepannya kini tertawa puas.

"Hoo... Ternyata kau menurut juga."

Salah satu dari mereka berjalan namun secara secara tiba-tiba dia melemparkan sebuah botol berisikan cairan berwarna putih keabu-abuan, karena kaget orang tersebut langsung menebas botol tersebut dan membelahnya menjadi dua dan mengakibatkan cairan didalam botol tersebut keluar.

"Kau mencoba melawanku Ha...!." Ucap orang tersebut.

"Hm entahlah... mungkin saja." Ucapnya lalu dengan cepat ia kembali naik ke gerobak miliknya.

Secara tiba-tiba cairan yang keluar dari botol yang ditebas tersebut menguap dan menghasilkan kabut tebal.

"Uhuk...uhuk..."

Kelima orang tersebut terbatuk-batuk tanpa menyadari bahwa incaran mereka sudah pergi jauh memutar.

"Sial mereka membuat waktuku terbuang sia-sia. Aku harus buru-buru, matahari sudah diatas kepala." Ucapnya sembari memacu kudanya untuk berlari lebih cepat.

Sesampainya di Gerbang Kerajaan Gremory

.

"Akhirnya aku sampai juga..."

Dia menghentikan laju kudanya sebab didepan terdapat dua orang prajurit yang menyilangkan tombaknya dihadapan kudanya pertanda bahwa ia harus berhenti.

"Ada urusan apa anda memasuki kerajaan?." Tanya salah seorang prajurit.

Dia turun dari gerobaknya dan berjalan menuju kedua prajurit tersebut. "Ah, aku kesini untuk menjual barang daganganku yang ada di gerobak milikku ini." Tunjuknya kearah belakang.

"Kalau begitu sebutkan siapa namamu dan apa yang kau bawa untuk diperdagangkan." Ujar sang penjaga.

"Namaku adalah Naruto, dan di gerobak ini aku membawa hm... Beberapa barang kecil dan potion healing. Lihat saja dibelakang untuk memastikan." Ucap Naruto.

Kedua penjaga itu hanya melihat satu sama lain lalu menganggukkan kepala mereka. "Tidak perlu kami percaya kepada anda, silahkan masuk dan semoga beruntung." Kedua penjaga itu membuka jalan kembali dan memberikan izin kepada Naruto untuk masuk karena mereka percaya dilihat dari penampilan nya saja orang didepan mereka merupakan pedagang biasa.

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil lalu menaiki gerobak kudanya dan memacu kudanya untuk berjalan kembali.

'Ini benar-benar menakjubkan.' Ucap Naruto dalam hati. Lihat saja ketika kau masuk matamu akan langsung melihat banyak pedagang yang menjajakan dagangan mereka mulai dari makanan, senjata, item-item pendukung, bahkan gulungan sihir yang langka juga dijual disini.

Naruto yang melihat itu semua mengembangkan bibirnya. "Sepertinya aku akan memiliki banyak pesaing disini." Kembali memacu kudanya dan berjalan menuju pos pengendali dan penyedia tempat.

"Maaf apakah masih ada lahan yang bisa kugunakan untuk berdagang?." Tanya Naruto pada seseorang yang duduk di sebuah pos kecil yang ada di dekat gerbang.

"Apakah anda ingin berdagang juga disini?."

Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar saya periksa terlebih dahulu." Pria tersebut mengambil sebuah tumpukan kertas dan melihatnya satu persatu.

"Hm... Sebenarnya ada namun hanya ada dua tempat tersisa, satu diujung jalan dekat batas timur dan satu lagi didekat lapangan tengah kerajaan."

Naruto memegang dagunya tanda ia sedang berpikir saat ini. 'Bagaimana ini dua-duanya adalah tempat yang menyusahkan. Diujung timur dekat batas berarti tempat yang jauh dan tidak begitu strategis, susah untuk mendapat pembeli disana.' Inner Naruto.

Masih dengan pikirannya Naruto memilah-milah tempat mana yang ia pilih. 'Tapi jika di dekat lapangan kerajaan disana sudah banyak orang yang berdagang, sama susahnya untuk menarik pelanggan. Hm... Pilihan yang menyusahkan, hah ya sudahlah...'

Melepaskan tangan dari dagunya Naruto lalu berkata pada orang didepannya tersebut. "Aku memilih tempat diujung timur."

"Baiklah kalau begitu biayanya adalah 3 koin perak."

Naruto mengeluarkan kantung beludru dari dalam bajunya dan mengambil koin perak sejumlah yang ditentukan.

"Baik terimalah ini." Pria tersebut memberikan sebuah gulungan kepada Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat itu lantas mengambil gulungan tersebut dan menyimpannya didalam tas miliknya.

"Ingatlah untuk menunjukkan itu saat ada patroli nanti sore dan jangan sampai hilang, atau kau akan dikenai denda dan diharuskan keluar."

Naruto memutar bola matanya. "Baik... baik aku mengerti." Peraturan yang menyusahkan.

Naruto kembali menaiki gerobaknya dan menuntun kudanya menuju tempat dia akan menjual potion-potion nya.

~Satu Jam Kemudian~

Trengg...

"Sial... Benar-benar tempat sampah..." Ujar Naruto dengan raut wajah masam.

"Bahkan tidak ada satupun orang yang lewat disini...! Dasar bodoh...!." Teriak Naruto dengan kerasnya.

"Hiks... Benar-benar sial nasibku sudah jauh-jauh tapi satu pelangganpun tak ada yang datang."

Tiba-tiba terdapat sebuah kereta kuda yang lewat dengan membawa gerobak berjalan yang membawa beberapa gadis sepertinya mereka semua adalah budak, kereta tersebut melewati tempat dagangannya.

"Ah tunggu sebentar tuan."

Naruto berlari kecil menghentikan laju kereta tersebut. Kontan orang yang ada diatasnya melihat dengan mata menyipit.

"Ada apa kau menghentikan ku hah?."

Naruto mengangkat tangannya menunjukkan sebotol potion miliknya. "Apa anda tak tertarik membeli potion milikku ini, kujamin ampuh terlebih gadis-gadis yang anda bawa dibelakang terlihat kurang sehat." Tawar Naruto pada orang tersebut.

"Aku tak tertarik." Singkat padat dan jelas, membuat Naruto sedikit kesal.

"A-aku menjualnya dengan harga murah." Naruto tersenyum paksa.

"H-hanya s-satu koin perak saja." Naruto menelan ludah keras saat mengatakannya. Sebab apa?, harga tersebut merupakan harga yang sangat gila bahkan diluaran sana harga normal satu buah potion adalah 3-5 koin perak dan kini ia terpaksa menjual dengan harga 1 koin... 1 koin saja.

"Hm..." Pria tersebut menimbang-nimbang berpikir.

"Baiklah aku beli 5 buah potion milikmu itu."

Angin sejuk seperti menerpa wajah Naruto. "Baik Tuan saya ambil terlebih dahulu." Dia langsung lari menuju kudanya dan mengambil kelima potion disana.

"Ini 5 lima potion yang anda minta." Naruto menyerahkan potion tersebut dan pria tersebut menyerahkan 5 koin perak kepada Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum kecut bingung antara senang atau tidak. Senang karena barangnya terjual? Atau sedih karena terpaksa menjual dengan harga gila? Dirinya hanya tersenyum sembari mengucapkan terima kasih pada pria tersebut.

Pria tersebut kembali berjalan sesaat kemudian mata Naruto teralihkan oleh para budak yang dibawa pria tersebut. Tepatnya pada seorang budak berambut hitam dengan pandangan mata yang... 'Kelam?'

Dahi Naruto mengerut. 'Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.'

Naruto kembali berjalan menuju kudanya sembari memasukkan koin yang ia dapatkan kedalam kantungnya. Namun tiba-tiba...

'Buarr...!'

Sebuah suara ledakan yang sangat besar terdengar secara beruntun dari arah barat dan selatan dekat gerbang dan beberapa detik kemudian kepulan asap mulai nampak di angkasa.

"Ada apa ini?." Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya kearah ledakan tersebut. Tak lama setelah itu tiba-tiba terdapat orang-orang berjubah hitam yang muncul entah dari mana sembari mengeluarkan senjata dan merapal sihir kearah bangunan dan salah satunya kearah dirinya.

"Fire Element : Howling Fire"

Seseorang merapalkan sihir api yang cukup besar dan serangan tersebut terarah kearahnya.

"Cih, Sial... Serangannya tidak main-main aku terpaksa harus membuka segel pertama."

"Dai Ichi Fuin : Kai"

Dan setelah dia mengucapkan itu angin yang besar berhembus melingkar dari tubuhnya dan menghilangkan api yang mengarah kepadanya. Hal tersebut kontan membuat orang yang menyerangnya terkejut bukan main.

"Apa-apaan dia menghentikan sihirku tanpa berbuat apa-apa... Cih aku harus kabur dari sini." Pria berjubah tersebut mencoba untuk kabur namun Naruto yang melihat itu tak tinggal diam begitu saja.

"Tak akan kubiarkan..."

'Singg...'

Naruto menerjang dengan cepat kearah pria tersebut dan...

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

Maaf sebelumnya jika gantung ᕕ( ՞ ᗜ ՞ )ᕗ, ini merupakan Fic baru dan juga Ide baru (padahal fic yang satu belum di up) haha saya minta maaf kalau fic yang satu gak update-update padahal udah lama. Tapi tenang fic yang itu akan diup 1 atau paling lama 2 minggu lagi. Semoga fic yang ini juga dapet respon positif dari reader semua.

Sekian dulu dan fic ini akan up segera setelah yang satu up jadi gantian. See you soon...

(･ิω･ิ)ノ


End file.
